Van Helsing 2: Engine of Creation
by Nefret429
Summary: Its 2005, and Gabriel’s great-great… grandson must take on a new cult of vampires, led by a resurrected Dracula, seeking the ancient device that created the world… and holds the power to destroy it.
1. The Ceremony

Disclaimers: Nope, I don't Van Helsing or Drac, but everyone else, I made up. I think. As for the inspiration, the Engine of Creation deal I got from Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda (eppy#216, "In Heaven Now Are Three"). I sorry for stealing it, but it was so cool!! Also, the Vamp ceremony bit I took from Underworld. But that's all… I think.

Southern Sahara, Africa

The desert, Lukas mused, was like his own race; by day, a desolate, sleeping wasteland, unworthy and apparently empty of life. But when night fell, it belonged to the night creatures. Like the deepest reaches of the ocean, life existed where there was no sun… Even if it DID feed on the products of that evil force.

Lukas was a tall, handsome man, appearing to be in his early thirties. His dark hair was fashionably short for the period, eyes a penetrating green. No one would have guessed was approaching his 220th year. He was a vampire, one of the immortal race humans had made into monsters. Some open-minded vampire scholars realized that it was probably their species taste for human blood (of which there was plenty in stock) that caused it, but most vampires hated their genetic cousins. The same could be said of the Werewolf population or Lycans as they liked to call themselves these days. They had discovered ways to control their never-ending rage, some even developed the ability to shift at will, whether the moon was full or not. None of them had yet discovered the cure, a bargaining chip the lead vampires kept secret incase they might need to placate the stupid beasts at some point in the future.

But it would all come to an end soon. As soon as his brethren arrived, they would release the Father and put their plan in motion.

Lukas was finally joined in the lonely region of the Sahara by six others, the oldest and wisest of the Nosferatu that made up the Great Council. The seven slowly descended into the ancient temple that they had managed to keep secret from the nosey human archeologists for hundreds of years.

It was here where Lukas, the Father's only surviving child, buried his remains after the Eternal Enemy destroyed him.

The thought of the man who had almost, single-handedly, brought down their entire race made the young vampire's blood boil.

Amalia, another council member, though an old bag at 500, glanced at him with raised eyebrows. The look was clear: can you handle this? Lukas unclenched his fists and returned her look with one of disdain. His message was equally clear: if I managed to bury him here as an infant, I think I can handle it now. The woman merely shrugged and turned away to adjust her cloak.

Lukas was relieved when they reached the Chamber, where he had returned to give the Father the proper burial he could not before. But it was all the past; now the Father would live again, and together they would defeat the Eternal Enemy and reshape the world as their own. He would have to take steps to find the Device before the Father was fully awakened; no doubt he would be eager to reclaim his throne as Lord and Master of the Vamperic realm.

The seven removed their cloaks and positioned themselves for the ceremony, Lukas closest to the dead shell that was once the beginning of their race. He slit his thumb and closed his eyes, focusing his memories and knowledge of the past two hundred years into one chronological mass. Amalia and the others had trained him in this method, after they had decided he should be the one to do it. He finally let his blood flow into the stone collection bowl, into a network of crystal tubes before reaching the Great one himself. The others began chanting an ancient rite, stopping when Lukas opened his eyes. Now all there was to do was wait.

Please R&R, tell me how you liked it! Or didn't. Whatever, flames are welcome, but please don't go too hard on me!


	2. Welcome Home

Hope you liked the first chapter (even though no one reviewed, accept for two people, for which my pet werewolf Fluffy will eat the rest of you….). Anyway, sorry…

Just to point something out, I did reference the Underworld thing (it was with the OTHER disclaimers…)

Okay, this chapter, we meet Alex Van Helsing and his crew of vampire-hunting, wise-cracking, uber-heroes. Then there's Alex's little… problem. Curious? Read on and find out, then tell me what you think!!!

Chapter 2:

Sea-Tac Airport, Seattle, Washington

Three Days later

"Ah, Seattle; my favorite cest pool," Alexander Heller grumbled as he fought the crowds, pushing and shoving his way through a seemingly never-ending sea of people. And if there was one thing that made him uncomfortable, it was people.

"Alex!" his companion, a slim, geeky young man named Jesse Stone exclaimed, trying to keep up with him. He wasn't having much luck. Finally, Alex stopped and waited for him to catch up, dragging him the last few steps himself.

"Do I need to carry you?" the larger man snarled.

"No, no… geeze, Al, calm down," Jesse shrugged.

"Sorry, Jess," Alex rubbed a hand over his face, "Too many goddamned people…"

"Hey, no problem, Big Guy. Luggage is this way," the younger man grinned, leading him towards the luggage carousels.

The two looked to be just like any other travelers that crossed through the airport everyday. Well, almost normal, in any case. Alex "Heller" was a large man in his mid thirties, and with his near-shoulder-length shag of dark brown hair, even darker eyes and the short beard that crept across his face, he cut an imposing figure indeed; especially when one added his penchant for black leather. Jesse, while much shorter and considerably smaller than his companion, was altogether handsome in his own way (or at least that's what the females they knew told him; he still refused to believe it). His hair was a much shorter, lighter brown version of Alex's, and his eyes dark blue. He much preferred jeans, sweatshirts, t-shirts and his prized, but extremely ancient, leather jacket to leather, and anyway, he spent most of his time in the van, so it wasn't necessary for him to look like a badass vampire hunter.

But that was exactly what they were. Well, vampire hunters, and in Alex's case, a badass. Alex Heller, aka Alexander Van Helsing, descendant of the infamous Vampire hunter Gabriel Van Helsing. And his side kick Jesse Stone… well, no one's descendant, at least no one important, but still, the side kick to a badass vampire hunter.

They quickly collected their luggage and headed for the passenger pick-up, a full moon shining overhead. As expected, a black Explorer was parked at the curb, a tall blonde woman leaning against one side, and a bored-looking girl in her early twenties lying across the hood.

"'Bout time," the woman, a fellow hunter named Cassandra Walker, remarked with a grin.

"Seriously," the girl, the Cassie's twenty-two year old sister Lia, grumbled, jumping to the ground.

Alex's reply was a low growl.

"Testy, testy," the woman shook her head, "Must be that time of the month…"

This was both an inside joke and a reality, resulting from his ancestor being bitten by a werewolf. He had gotten a cure, but not before werewolf DNA had merged with his own. Not enough for a shift, but enough to make Van Helsing, and every descendant since, a little pissy around the full moon. The team jokingly referred to it as "Lycanthropic PMS". The plus side was that Alex was immune to the Lycan disease. He couldn't remember how many times he'd been bitten or scratched by a werewolf, but he had yet to turn furry and start howling at the moon.

"Can it, Walker," Alex snapped, what little patience he usually had stretched to the farthest limits.

"He's got a point," Jesse glared at her, "Besides, YOU weren't the one stuck with Mr. People-phobic throughout the entire trip. And as we all know, both, New York and Sea-Tac have more than a multitude of people. AND he's been pissed off 'cause he had to spend a whole three days without his precious weapons."

"Jess, you too," Alex muttered, opening the back of the SUV and dumping his gear inside. Jesse followed suit, nearly smacking himself in the face with his own luggage.

"It's okay, I'm okay…" he told the others, voice muffled by a dark blue jacket that had fallen into his face. He finally managed to get his things settled and climb in the back seat with Lia. Alex took off for home.

PLEASE review more!! I have cookies…


End file.
